


Should I be feeling this way?

by AkiTheYaoiFangirl



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Robot BL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiTheYaoiFangirl/pseuds/AkiTheYaoiFangirl
Summary: Soundwave has realized his long time feelings for Starscream have become a distraction, but he can’t help it. He decides to break the ice on a mission in the mines.
Relationships: Soundwave/Starscream
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this story on Wattpad if you prefer that platform: https://my.w.tt/KumO2fMV72

Soundwave, as always, was in his working station typing away on his computer(?). At this point, it was all random work and words. The mech was bored, but mostly distracted. Ever since he finally just accepted himself and his feelings it's been hard for him to focus on his work. Unknown to all the other 'cons, he had always had a fascination for Starscream. He didn't even know why. The seeker was always yelling and screaming with that screechy little voice of his, always trying to take over, much more. And even though Starscream has over done it a lot, it never really bothers Soundwave anymore. Because he is 3IC and Starscream is 2IC, they are on missions together almost constantly. So of course Soundwave eventually got used to Starscream's childish behavior. The 3IC could even go as far as calling his liking for Starscream **love**. But it was just that. The thought of liking somebot after so long went through his processor. Soundwave softly rested his chin on the back of his servo as he stared his optics as the screen before him. He let out a deep, raspy sigh. It was the first sound in the room for hours, but then it went back to being dead silent as Soundwave's boredom continued to settle in.

**-**

Soundwave now had his head down as he rested his optics. He wasn't completely in recharge, but he was still pretty out of it at the moment. His little resting session was interrupted by a bit of static and the sound of Megatron's voice soon after coming from his comm.

:Soundwave? Soundwave! We are in need of your assistance here. Meet us near the mining grounds.:, is all the info that Megatron gave the other mech. Soundwave got up and quickly got his things together to leave the quarters. He was pretty glad that he would have something to do to keep his mind off of his crush.

Once outside, Soundwave hopped up and flew through the air. He looked around for a bit before seeing Megatron with two other decepticons. The 3IC flew down and landed in front of Megatron, silently staring at him. The other two there were Skywarp and Thundercracker. Soundwave thought that everyone that was needed was already there. But he was wrong.

"Thank you, Soundwave. We are still waiting for another 'con to arrive. Which, in all honesty, I'm not surprised." Megatron sighed quietly to himself. Soundwave looked down slightly.

'What? Another mech? Could it be... no, why would Megatron invite him along? He would only get in his way, right?-' Soundwave's chain of thought was interrupted by the sound of a jet flying through the sky. Soon, it became visible and it was quite obvious who it was now.

"Oh no.." Soundwave inaudibly whispered to himself as Starscream transformed back to his regular robot self to land on his feet(?).

"Sorry I'm late, Lord Megatron." Starscream spoke up. Megatron silently walked over to the late seeker and punched him in the face to knock him over onto the ground.

"You're an idiot, Starscream. I ask you to fly over here to do a simple mission _on time_ and you can't even do that? Pathetic!" Their leader looked down at Starscream, his gun already pointed down at him and glowing purple. Starscream's optics widened as he looked up at the superior mech before him.

"Wait! Don't shoot! I'm sorry my lord, it won't happen again!" Starscream nearly shouted in desperation as he put his hands up in front of him.

The other three just stood back. Skywarp and Thundercracker both just looked at each other. But Soundwave watched unknowing of what to do. Megatron frowned more as he got ready to shoot.

Soundwave finally spoke up, "L-Lord Megatron-" he stuttered out as Megatron looked over to him with a frown still on his face. "-Objective?" Soundwave couldn't really get a whole sentence out, but it seemed to work for him. With another small sigh, Megatron put his arm down. He eyed Starscream as he scrambled to get up, then spoke.

"We have been running low on energy lately. I trust in you four that you can go in there and gather more supplies to create more energon cubes. It is needed, or else we will be stuck and stranded here for a long time. You all got that?" Megatron finished, looking around at the other mechs.

"Yes sir!" Thundercracker And Skywarp said in sync as they put their servos up to solute their leader. Soundwave just replied with a silent nod. He tried his best to subtly look over at Starscream as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Soundwave stood back and watched the other three walk into the mine with a content sigh. Before he walked in himself, he slightly flinched when he felt a servo on his shoulder. Only to realize that it was just Megatron.

“Make sure they behave, Soundwave." He simply said before sending his 3IC off. As Soundwave finally got in, he could feel the plating under his mouth guard heat up.

'Should I talk to him?' The question kept going through his processor as he slowly walked. It has been a little while, after all, he told himself. Eventually, he found his way to everyone else. Jackpot. Soundwave looked around the place to see lots of gems and rubies. Then eventually Starscream. He almost hesitated, but soon walked over to the jet.

“Starscream: Late again. Why?" Soundwave looked Startscream in his optics as he asked this.

"No reason, really. Why do you care, anyway?" Starscream pretty much snapped back with a hint of sass in his voice. He wasn't really thinking, he just let it spill.

"I-- was just curious." The taller mech said after a second of thought. He didn't really know what to do next, so he sorta just awkwardly stood there.

"Look, I know you're all 'pro-Megatron' and all, but if you're trying to get info from me, it's not going to work." Starscream paused,

“Nothing's been going on. I've just been hangin' around and thinking about things." The seeker slightly looked away as he spoke to Soundwave. All Soundwave could do was nod in response. Starscream, almost reluctantly, turned and walked away.

Soundwave so desperately wanted to keep talking to Starscream, but he didn't want to bug or annoy him. Soundwave shook his head slightly before getting to work.

He rose his servo above his left shoulder plating to press the button, but before doing so he said, "Ravage: Eject." His chest plate opened up as one of the cassettes flew out. It transformed into Ravage, of course.

“Operation: Search and Collect." The 3IC explained before Ravage ran around else where to do as Soundwave told. Then he moved to a different area to gather some rubies before making more boxes to store the energon. Of course, his mind still wasn't off Star, but there was nothing he could do. It would have to work for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream’s feelings and anxieties begin to take over him.
> 
> Basically, Starscream begins to have a gay panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goshhh I am so sorry about not updating for months- but if you’re still here reading this, thank you lmao. I’m hoping future updates won’t be this slow- probably not, but who knows. I just got busy with school but now, like everybody else, I’m stuck at home. And full of lots of ideas that I’m hopefully able to get down. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter:D

After hours of work in the mine, nobody had spoken. Soundwave had gotten a comm. from Megatron to head back to the nemesis what the supplies they had collected.

“Decepticons, mission complete.” Soundwave ordered, not noticing the glares that Starscream was giving him. One part of him thought,

_How dare he try to order me around?_

But the other part of him didn’t care. Didn’t care all _that_ much anyway. It still bothered him deep down though, as do most things.

Starscream shook his helm, placing a servo over his face-plating.

“Whatever.” The 2IC inaudibly muttered to himself. He walked past Soundwave and the other two before running out of the cave and jumping up to transform. He didn’t bother to help take anything back, he wanted to leave quickly to be alone.

He let out a sigh through his vents as he flew back. He was dreading what ever workload he had next, and possibly another smack down from Megatron.

Why? He didn’t know. For leaving the other ‘cons behind? Probably. But that was a stupid reason to him, really. His leader wouldn’t give a slag about that of course.

Starscream obviously hated this treatment. He longed for respect. That’s all he wants- Well, other than being leader of the decepticons of course, but that seemed prominent by now.

He was almost back to the nemesis, but he didn’t want to be. He didn’t know how far behind the others were, but he didn’t care enough to check.

Very soon, way too soon for Starscream, he made it. Once Starscream was close enough to the ground he transformed mid-air and landed almost perfectly.

But, he didn’t move. He couldn’t. He just stood there. He clenched his fists, and if he could, he would be sweating buckets.

Starscream was beginning to regret his decision. He should have stayed with the others.

..But surely he was over thinking this, _right?_

Nothing that bad would happen, _right?_

He just had to get to his quarters quickly. Simple.

Starscream kept thinking. And thinking, and thinking. His processor was going crazy. He hadn’t even realized he started to shake slightly. He had no idea how long to stood there. He just didn’t move, and didn’t plan to.

Until he suddenly felt a servo on his shoulder. He snapped back into reality and winced. The all powerful Starscream, wincing at a simple touch? What was up with him!

Starscream whipped his head around, in fear to see who it was. But he only came face-plate to face-plate with Skywarp.

“You could have helped us, y’know.” Skywarp spoke with an annoyed look. Starscream looked behind him to see the other two, but only one mech caught his eye.

_Soundwave._

Oh, Soundwave. He made Starscream feel ways he couldn’t even explain. Anger? Yes, sometimes. Annoyance? Of course. But there was something else eating away at him that always bugged hi-

“Star!” Thundercracker elbowed him as best as he could with everything in his arms. Starscream snapped out of thought once again only to realize he was staring at Soundwave, and he could only assume he was staring back.

“Frag-“ The 2IC murmured. He, quite aggressively, put his servos over his face, shaking his helm at the same time.

_Snap out of it!_

“What? I see you have everything covered. Just..” Starscream snapped, but couldn’t finish his sentence. He didn’t know what to say.

Thundercracker and Skywarp shared a glance before shrugging. They walked ahead and jumped into the water to the underwater cliff where the decepticon headquarters is. They’d ask him about it later at some point.

Starscream looked down slightly, but quickly looked back up again. Only to make optic-contact with Soundwave. Not that he could see his optics through his visor. Soundwave tilted his helm slightly to the side.

The pair just stood in place staring at each other, both their sparks beating quickly. Soundwave was good at this silent game. Starscream was the first to make a sound with a quiet sigh.

“Soundwave: has noticed Starscream’s distress. Is everything okay?” Soundwave spoke up soon after, a hint of sincerity in his usual monotonic voice.

Starscream was shivering and shaking. He couldn’t control it anymore. Distress? That’s one way to explain his feelings.

“Why do you care, glitch-?” Starscream’s voice almost cracked. He didn’t realize the rather harsh word he just called the 3IC until it was too late.

Soundwave almost flinched. _Almost._ He stayed silent for a moment, looking down slightly. He wasn’t all that offended, he just wasn’t expecting it. He really should have though. It is _Starscream_ after all.

“Because.. I do.” Soundwave finally spat out. He took a step closer to the mech in front of him.

Primus why is this so hard?

“Well- er, I.. you-“ He took a deep breath.

“I need some time to think.” Starscream looked up at Soundwave, no glare or anything, just.. a genuine look of fear.

Fear, anxiety.. the list goes on.

The seeker walked past Soundwave to get behind him. He couldn’t look at him.

“You first.” Starscream said quietly. Almost too quiet. He nudged Soundwave forward softly, and he did as told.

The smaller mech walked behind him, but still kept some distance. He wanted to sneak in behind Soundwave. He hoped Megatron wouldn’t see him. He just wanted to get to his quarters safe and alone.

Starscream stayed close behind Soundwave once inside.

“Well, well, lets check out what you guys got..” Megatron spoke and he turned around to look at his 3IC.

“Thundercracker and Skywarp already dropped their stashes off, so I was just had to wait for you and.. Starscream?” Megatron looked around the room, but it was too late.

Starscream already took off. Megatron didn’t pay too much mind to it, he was too focused on his new supply of goods to put his energy on the runaway seeker.

Starscream frantically punched in the code to his quarters and ran inside, slamming the door as fast as he could. His intakes were fast and distraught.

“Oh.. my Primus..” Starscream spoke in between gasps for air. He quickly calmed down though and collapsed onto his berth.

 _Finally_. He was alone. He had so much thinking to do.

But all that went through his mind was Soundwave.

_‘Soundwave Soundwave Soundwave’_

He punched the wall. He just wanted to scream and yell. What was happening!? He needed to figure it out fast.

Suddenly an idea popped up in his mind. His optics widened at the thought.

Pshh- no! No, no! That’s just ridiculous. It can’t be that.. Soundwave? Nah. Not possible. Not in any way, shape, or form is that possible.

No.

He couldn’t believe himself.

_Frag!_

Starscream groaned into his servos. He felt his face heating up. How could he deal with this?

_Knock knock_

Starscream’s optics widened. He slowly uncovered his face to look at the door.

_It could just be ‘Warp or TC, right?_

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1180  
> My first Transformers fanfic! And first time posting a story on here too :>. I hope it was enjoyable! I should be starting on Chapter 2 tonight.  
> Also, I don't know much about Skywarp's and Thundercracker's personalities, so I'm sorry if it's a little off- I also apologize for the lack of interaction between SS and SW, I just want to have some build up in the story :)  
> Have a great day/night✨


End file.
